El Penúltimo Puerto
by Ancalima
Summary: Samsagaz llega a la Costa del oeste.


Como cuenta la tradición: también hubo una cortina de plata,una orilla blanca, y una campiña siempre verde para él, y tras eso...  
  
   
  
- "Samsagaz Gamyi!, te has hecho de rogar..".-dijo Gandalf fingiendo desaprobación, pero poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura y comprensión, añadiendo: -" En realidad el tiempo pasa de otra manera aquí.Y sin embargo siempre es demasiado esperar cuando se trata de ver a un viejo amigo.Se bienvenido!."  
  
   
  
- "Oh, Sr Gandalf, cuanto me alegra volver a verle!" - Sam no dejaba de echar ojeadas a los alrededores.  
  
   
  
Gandalf sonrió pícaramente y guiñó un ojo: -" Buscas a alguien, Sam?".  
  
Sam miró a Gandalf inquisitivamente, sin atreverse a tomar al viejo mago como una señal de su esperanza, y hubo de llenarse de valor:  
  
-"Sí Sr, Está él? Ya sabe"  
  
   
  
-"Aquí estoy, Sam" - Dijo una voz clara y tranquila como si hiciera dos días que se dirigiera a ese nombre por última vez.  
  
   
  
El corazón d Sam dio un vuelco y no podía abrir más los ojos ante la imagen tan largamente esperada, que se abría paso.  
  
   
  
- "Sr Frodo..."- dicho en un susurro, como para sí mismo.  
  
- " Sr.Gamgyi, Alcalde Gamyi, verdad?"  
  
- "Bueno, Sr.Frodo...usted no deb..."- Pero no pudo seguir, de pronto se echó a los brazos de Frodo con un ímpetu que no creía poseer ya.  
  
Frodo pestañeó, por un momento pareció que caería hacia atrás pero sabía q eso era prácticamente imposible tratándose de Sam...."su Sam", el que siempre cumplía sus promesas aunque le llevara 60 años, aunque costara no volver a ver a su amada Comarca...Y como recordando las últimas palabras de Gándalf en la Tierra Media, se permitió llorar todas las lágrimas q no derramó en aquel entonces.  
  
   
  
Cuando se miraron de nuevo, los ojos de Frodo evocaban mil cosas a Sam: El cruel camino recorrido, pero también la inocencia que creía perdida, más mayor pero pareciendo joven de alguna manera, y entonces Sam lo supo: Frodo estaba en paz por fin; y él pensó q la propia muerte podría llegar ahora mismo sin miedo...  
  
   
  
- "Oh, Sam, aún tenemos un tiempo"  
  
Dijo Frodo y rió suavemente.  
  
   
  
Sam miró sospechosamente mientras se ruborizaba.  
  
   
  
- "Puede usted...ya sabe, leer el pensamiento como la Dama Galadriel?"  
  
Frodo levantó una ceja enigmáticamente. - "Pero mi querido Sam, es que nunca te había dicho que eres como un libro abierto?"   
  
Y empezó a liderar el camino hacia una colina cercana. Sam frunció el ceño. Y Frodo sonrió a Gandalf sin que Sam le viera.  
  
Olorin, como era conocido allí, se quedó atrás para observarles desde la distancia y acordarse una vez más del porqué de su amor hacia aquellas criaturas increibles.  
  
   
  
 Tras unos minutos más de marcha, Frodo rompió un silencio que nunca era incómodo entre ellos:  
  
- "Sam, cuéntame de La Comarca, de La Tierra Media...Del resto de la compañía."  
  
   
  
- "Bueno, Sr Frodo Tranc...El Rey Ellesar ha cumplido sus palabras y aquel es ahora un sitio mejor para vivir. la Reina recibió a mi Elanor como doncella, sabe usted?" -sonrió orgullosa y tímidamente -." Legolas y Gimly creo que andan por los bosques y montañas,aunque se les ve por Gondor a menudo, y los Sres Merry y Pippin...bueno, no puedo decir que hayan cambiado desde que usted les dejó, a parte de algunos títulos y canas más..."  
  
   
  
-" Y tu familia, Sam?"- Frodo dudó  
  
- "Mi Rosi nos dejó hace unos meses..."  
  
- "Lo siento Sam, yo..."  
  
- "Bueno, Sr Frodo, no pudimos tener una vida mejor.13 hijos, sabe usted?, y todo está hecho."  
  
 -" Vaya Sam! más de los que pude preveer."  
  
Ahora Frodo sentía cierta inquietud.  
  
Se paró y se volvió a Sam:  
  
- "Sam, esta tierra está bendecida con una gracia de la que participamos, yo mismo he sentido alivio aquí".  
  
   
  
Sam suspiró, era cuanto necesitaba oir...Pero Frodo siguió.  
  
   
  
-" Incluso las heridas que curan dejan cicatrices, pero se puede aprender a vivir con ellas...Te prometo que de lo que dejamos atrás, al final prevalecen los recuerdos felices."  
  
A Sam le pareció que la espresión soñadora de Frodo se convertía en otra que le resultaba fácil reconocer en su amo: su inquebrantable sentido de la responsabilidad.  
  
   
  
-" No necesita convencerme usted Sr. Frodo"- dijo Sam con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa segura..  
  
- "Lo sé Sam, lo sé...pero tú nunca estuviste muy cómodo navegando, y sé que ésta ha sido una travesía dura y larga...y sin marcha atrás esta vez..."  
  
Pero él, Sam, estaba allí para disipar sus miedos...  
  
- "Sí, Sr.Frodo, pero con el debido respeto,era la única manera de llegar a esta orilla, si usted me entiende."  
  
   
  
Se miraron sin pestañear durante un rato en silencio, y de repente se echaron a reir, sobraban las palabras...Pero Sam pronunció algunas más:  
  
- "Oh, y el Sr Bilbo?, perdone por no preguntar antes, mi viejo tio me diría un par de cosas sobre mi educación"  
  
   
  
La sonrisa de Frodo se desvaneció y suspiró. -" Bueno Sam, ya era muy mayor, incluso aquí. Él sabía que vendrías pronto, así que el viejo granuja decidió hace unos días que era el momento de su última aventura."  
  
-" Decidió?". Sam se paró en seco.  
  
Frodo asintió. -" Incluso aquí somos mortales, Sam, pero con algunas "concesiones", (como habrás notado por ti mismo)."  
  
   
  
Y entonces Frodo vió como volvía el Sam de la misión del anillo, con una agilidad imposible, se le puso delante y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le dijo, con esa ingenuidad y resolución del espíritu más joven de Valinor:  
  
-" Pues no se atreva usted sin mí!".   
  
-" Oh, Samsagaz, ese viaje será para dos hobbits..." - Y susurrando al oido deSam:  
  
- " Y Yo nunca voy a donde no puedes seguirme"  
  
------  
  
Tras una esquina en su camino,La luz de los Valar creció en el cielo e inindó un lugar nuevo a los ojos de Sam que parecía tener su propia música, un lugar que le recordaba a Rivendel y a la Comarca a la vez pero al mismo tiempo, totalmente diferente, si es que eso era posible...Y Sam supo que estaba en casa...Y al acercarse aún más, tubo un sentimiento que sólo había experimentado una vez, aquel día que siendo sólo un niño, subió la colina de la mano de su padre y vió Bolsón Cerrado por primera vez.  
  
Como cuenta la tradición: también hubo una cortina de plata,una orilla blanca, y una campiña siempre verde para él, y tras eso...  
  
   
  
- "Samsagaz Gamyi!, te has hecho de rogar..".-dijo Gandalf fingiendo desaprobación, pero poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura y comprensión, añadiendo: -" En realidad el tiempo pasa de otra manera aquí.Y sin embargo siempre es demasiado esperar cuando se trata de ver a un viejo amigo.Se bienvenido!."  
  
   
  
- "Oh, Sr Gandalf, cuanto me alegra volver a verle!" - Sam no dejaba de echar ojeadas a los alrededores.  
  
   
  
Gandalf sonrió pícaramente y guiñó un ojo: -" Buscas a alguien, Sam?".  
  
Sam miró a Gandalf inquisitivamente, sin atreverse a tomar al viejo mago como una señal de su esperanza, y hubo de llenarse de valor:  
  
-"Sí Sr, Está él? Ya sabe"  
  
   
  
-"Aquí estoy, Sam" - Dijo una voz clara y tranquila como si hiciera dos días que se dirigiera a ese nombre por última vez.  
  
   
  
El corazón d Sam dio un vuelco y no podía abrir más los ojos ante la imagen tan largamente esperada, que se abría paso.  
  
   
  
- "Sr Frodo..."- dicho en un susurro, como para sí mismo.  
  
- " Sr.Gamgyi, Alcalde Gamyi, verdad?"  
  
- "Bueno, Sr.Frodo...usted no deb..."- Pero no pudo seguir, de pronto se echó a los brazos de Frodo con un ímpetu que no creía poseer ya.  
  
Frodo pestañeó, por un momento pareció que caería hacia atrás pero sabía q eso era prácticamente imposible tratándose de Sam...."su Sam", el que siempre cumplía sus promesas aunque le llevara 60 años, aunque costara no volver a ver a su amada Comarca...Y como recordando las últimas palabras de Gándalf en la Tierra Media, se permitió llorar todas las lágrimas q no derramó en aquel entonces.  
  
   
  
Cuando se miraron de nuevo, los ojos de Frodo evocaban mil cosas a Sam: El cruel camino recorrido, pero también la inocencia que creía perdida, más mayor pero pareciendo joven de alguna manera, y entonces Sam lo supo: Frodo estaba en paz por fin; y él pensó q la propia muerte podría llegar ahora mismo sin miedo...  
  
   
  
- "Oh, Sam, aún tenemos un tiempo"  
  
Dijo Frodo y rió suavemente.  
  
   
  
Sam miró sospechosamente mientras se ruborizaba.  
  
   
  
- "Puede usted...ya sabe, leer el pensamiento como la Dama Galadriel?"  
  
Frodo levantó una ceja enigmáticamente. - "Pero mi querido Sam, es que nunca te había dicho que eres como un libro abierto?"   
  
Y empezó a liderar el camino hacia una colina cercana. Sam frunció el ceño. Y Frodo sonrió a Gandalf sin que Sam le viera.  
  
Olorin, como era conocido allí, se quedó atrás para observarles desde la distancia y acordarse una vez más del porqué de su amor hacia aquellas criaturas increibles.  
  
   
  
 Tras unos minutos más de marcha, Frodo rompió un silencio que nunca era incómodo entre ellos:  
  
- "Sam, cuéntame de La Comarca, de La Tierra Media...Del resto de la compañía."  
  
   
  
- "Bueno, Sr Frodo Tranc...El Rey Ellesar ha cumplido sus palabras y aquel es ahora un sitio mejor para vivir. la Reina recibió a mi Elanor como doncella, sabe usted?" -sonrió orgullosa y tímidamente -." Legolas y Gimly creo que andan por los bosques y montañas,aunque se les ve por Gondor a menudo, y los Sres Merry y Pippin...bueno, no puedo decir que hayan cambiado desde que usted les dejó, a parte de algunos títulos y canas más..."  
  
   
  
-" Y tu familia, Sam?"- Frodo dudó  
  
- "Mi Rosi nos dejó hace unos meses..."  
  
- "Lo siento Sam, yo..."  
  
- "Bueno, Sr Frodo, no pudimos tener una vida mejor.13 hijos, sabe usted?, y todo está hecho."  
  
 -" Vaya Sam! más de los que pude preveer."  
  
Ahora Frodo sentía cierta inquietud.  
  
Se paró y se volvió a Sam:  
  
- "Sam, esta tierra está bendecida con una gracia de la que participamos, yo mismo he sentido alivio aquí".  
  
   
  
Sam suspiró, era cuanto necesitaba oir...Pero Frodo siguió.  
  
   
  
-" Incluso las heridas que curan dejan cicatrices, pero se puede aprender a vivir con ellas...Te prometo que de lo que dejamos atrás, al final prevalecen los recuerdos felices."  
  
A Sam le pareció que la espresión soñadora de Frodo se convertía en otra que le resultaba fácil reconocer en su amo: su inquebrantable sentido de la responsabilidad.  
  
   
  
-" No necesita convencerme usted Sr. Frodo"- dijo Sam con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa segura..  
  
- "Lo sé Sam, lo sé...pero tú nunca estuviste muy cómodo navegando, y sé que ésta ha sido una travesía dura y larga...y sin marcha atrás esta vez..."  
  
Pero él, Sam, estaba allí para disipar sus miedos...  
  
- "Sí, Sr.Frodo, pero con el debido respeto,era la única manera de llegar a esta orilla, si usted me entiende."  
  
   
  
Se miraron sin pestañear durante un rato en silencio, y de repente se echaron a reir, sobraban las palabras...Pero Sam pronunció algunas más:  
  
- "Oh, y el Sr Bilbo?, perdone por no preguntar antes, mi viejo tio me diría un par de cosas sobre mi educación"  
  
   
  
La sonrisa de Frodo se desvaneció y suspiró. -" Bueno Sam, ya era muy mayor, incluso aquí. Él sabía que vendrías pronto, así que el viejo granuja decidió hace unos días que era el momento de su última aventura."  
  
-" Decidió?". Sam se paró en seco.  
  
Frodo asintió. -" Incluso aquí somos mortales, Sam, pero con algunas "concesiones", (como habrás notado por ti mismo)."  
  
   
  
Y entonces Frodo vió como volvía el Sam de la misión del anillo, con una agilidad imposible, se le puso delante y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le dijo, con esa ingenuidad y resolución del espíritu más joven de Valinor:  
  
-" Pues no se atreva usted sin mí!".   
  
-" Oh, Samsagaz, ese viaje será para dos hobbits..." - Y susurrando al oido deSam:  
  
- " Y Yo nunca voy a donde no puedes seguirme"  
  
------  
  
Tras una esquina en su camino,La luz de los Valar creció en el cielo e inindó un lugar nuevo a los ojos de Sam que parecía tener su propia música, un lugar que le recordaba a Rivendel y a la Comarca a la vez pero al mismo tiempo, totalmente diferente, si es que eso era posible...Y Sam supo que estaba en casa...Y al acercarse aún más, tubo un sentimiento que sólo había experimentado una vez, aquel día que siendo sólo un niño, subió la colina de la mano de su padre y vió Bolsón Cerrado por primera vez. 


End file.
